She Burns
by RageMore61
Summary: Heart racing, fast breathing and music pumped with adrenaline. What happens when a Faunus is caught by a wild and blonde rock star's interest? Will Blake give in and let herself burn along with her, or let the flames burn out? Hard choices to take when society is watching. Note: Totally AU, no grimm, no dust. Just fun! Bumblebee! Romance, Humor and lets not forget Drama!
1. CH 1 She Burns

**Chapter 1 She Burns**

She didn't understand what the fuss was all about, she was bored out of her mind sitting near the bar, watching the crowd enjoy the night on the dance floor. How she had let herself be dragged here to this shady night club by her friends was beyond her. What was she thinking? _'That Sun was probably right and that I really did need to let loose.'_ Though how any of them could cut loose and have fun when at every turn she makes there is always a human _glaring_ at her and her friends with disdain?

She couldn't really blame them though; they were literally the only Faunus in the building. So it couldn't be helped that they stood out like sore thumbs and brought this kind of attention. They could glare at her all they wanted; as long as they stayed away from her and her friends they could tolerate each others existence. She sighed deeply to let her nerves calm for a moment and turned around the bar stool to get the bartender's attention, she waved him down and requested for a drink over the blaring techno music, "Rum and coke, on the rocks please!" The bartender nodded and began to prepare the drink behind the counter.

With a drink now in her hands, she let herself relax a little more and dragged her golden eyes around the dance floor, watching Sun pick up a girl to dance with to the up beat music. This made her smile as she took a sip of her drink, still scanning the large dancing crowd she spotted another of her friends there dancing too. Which was a shock to her, her rabbit eared friend is normally the shy type. It seemed Velvet had found another Faunus among the crowd who appeared to also be a rabbit just like her. _'Wow that's a surprise.'_ She thought to herself with wide eyes, not really expecting other Faunus in this scene but she was happy for her friend that she was at least enjoying herself. At ease now she took another sip of her drink and lounged back on her seat, she was always a people watcher. She wasn't exactly the dancing type, Sun had tried to convince her to try it out with him but she politely declined the offer. She was content with just sitting down and relax as she watched the crowd dance. Even though it was still boring watching all those people dance.

Coming here may not have been such a bad idea after all, though she won't really say it to Sun's face.

There was one thing she indulged about this nightclub, and it's the vibrant bright lights that flashed all over the room in sync with the music that played energetically. It _was_ energizing feeling the pulse of the music beat through her chest, she had to admit it. This isn't usually the type of place she would frequent, but she could actually get use to it. Another thing that made her curious about this club, she had noticed this place was super packed. Even for a nightclub, she wondered if there was some kind of big event going on tonight. She let her cat ears twitch as she over heard a conversation three bar stools away from her, "Man, I can't wait for them to play soon. I've been waiting all week for it!" One slightly drunken boy said as he waved over the bartender, the other boy next to him nodded excitedly in agreement, "It's gonna light up in flames soon, hot damn she's so hot!" He commented.

She could only roll her eyes at the boys. _'Typical men.'_ Must be some kind of a performance, she deduced judging by their behavior.

Soon her attention was brought back to the dance floor now, the crowd started gathering at the center of it in front of a large stage. The lights slowed, and the techno music began to fade away. The crowd began to roar in excitement as a single spotlight pointed down on the stage and there stood a girl with white hair that was tied into an oddly angled pony tail, a microphone in hand along with an electric bass slung over her shoulder. Her facial expression seemed a bit annoyed as she stared down at the crowd with mild disgust; she let out a sigh and brought the mic to her mouth. "Alright you losers stand back and shut up." Her voice carried out through the entire floor, despite her nasty attitude the audience seemed to cheer even louder as if they were enjoying the white haired girl's blunt crudeness. She rolled her blue eyes down at the crowd and ignored their cheers; she placed the mic on the stand and stepped away to the far left where another mic stand stood for her.

The Faunus girl with the cat ears chuckled slightly at the white haired bassist, she concluded that the girl on stage was very into herself and prissy. Though she was surprised that the girl wasn't the main singer of this band, least she assumed it was a band that was about to perform. Another spotlight appeared, this time it was shinning towards the back where a drum set was perched. There was a small redheaded girl sitting behind the drums, a sheepish smile on her face as she waved at the crowd. She turned to look at the bassist; she seemed to be talking to the white haired girl. It was hard to make out what she was saying to her, she was covering the mic with her hand to prevent the crowd from hearing anything. The girl jumped in her seat with a cold sweat running down her face when the bassist yelled something back at her, it seemed the ice queen had a hot temper ironically enough.

"Weiss don't yell at me!" The redhead whined, "All I was trying to say is that was a poor distraction, we needed to stall the audience not insult the audience!" She tried to reason with her fellow band partner.

"You come up with something then, you dolt!" The girl named Weiss was beyond angry at this point, they should go ahead and cancel the performance all together at this point. "This is all _your_ sister's fault! You should be the one taking responsibility, not me!" She crossed her arms in defiance and turned her head away from the redheaded drummer. She couldn't believe that their guitarist in addition to lead vocalist was late yet _again_. This was becoming routine, and it was testing her patience.

The drummer laughed nervously as she took a quick side glance at the waiting crowd, _'Dammit, Yang. Where are you?!'_ She cursed mentally; she stared to the right to their sound technician/DJ. He was setting up his sound board along with his keyboard and scratch records for their remixes to use during their performance; he soon caught the drummer's stare and blinked in confusion as his headsets slid back from his ears awkwardly. "What?" He asked.

"Jaune, heeeeeelp~!" She drummer pleaded with big teary eyes, she had no idea what to do at this point. Last time she tried to distract a crowd she was almost boo'd off the stage, turns out joggling was really not her strong suite.

The blonde boy stared back at her with a grimace, "Me?! What am I suppose to do?!"

"Anything!" She yelled in frustration while waiving a clenched fist around.

"Gahh…" Jaune stumbled around his setup and began to put together a mix song, quick fingers gliding around his sound board as he did so. Hypnotic techno rifts filled the silent dance floor; the crowd started to sway and bobbed their heads to the beats the band's DJ was creating.

Soon they began dancing to it, enjoying the opening performance of Jaune. Weiss made a sigh of relief and she walked over to the drummer, "Ruby, we can't keep this up forever. If she doesn't show up in the next five minutes during this song we are going to have to cancel this time."

Ruby shook her head and stared at Weiss with determination, "She'll be here!" She said confidently, her sister never failed to deliver. Sure, she tends to have the worst timing sometimes but her sister would never leave them high and dry.

"Your confidence in her will get us in trouble one of these days." Weiss glared at Ruby icily.

 **Meanwhile…**

She made a sharp turn down the streets, tires screeching at the long drift the turn had made. She revved the motorcycle to pick up speed, causing the beastly machine to jerk up into a wheelie as she zoomed down the road in a yellow streak. As if lightning was driving through town, she kept accelerating without hesitation. Letting herself get carried into the speed, she sank into it as if she was becoming one with her bike.

She was so late, _extremely_ late. She looked on the bright side though; she finally gets to test out the engine she got installed into her baby. She kept up at top speed, and drove around the traffic ahead of her expertly. Gliding around the cars like she was the wind itself, one of the cars honked and rolled down their windows, "Slow the hell down ya nutcase!" The driver yelled, but it fell upon def ears.

Within seconds the nigh club's sign came into view, a wave of relief came to her as she drove around to the back of the building quickly screeching her tires once more but to a halt this time. She kicked the stand of the bike and reached up to take her helmet off, long wavy blonde hair cascaded down her back as she shook it with her hand to make it somewhat less messy. Helmet hair was the worst. She hopped off her bike as she unzipped her yellow jacket, "Ohhh boy, Weiss is gonna murder me." She laughed awkwardly.

* * *

 _'I am going to murder your sister.'_ Weiss was tapping her foot impatiently against the stage floor, arms crossed still and her stance frigid. There was only a minute left to Jaune's song, she shot Ruby a cold stare sending the redhead a silent message.

"Hehe…" Ruby kept her toothy grin, little beads of sweat on her temple rolled down yet again. _'Weiss is going to murder Yang.'_

Sun finally escaped the dancing crowd and made his to the bar where his cat Faunus friend sat, "Phew! Thought I'd never get away!" He laughed heartedly, his monkey tail curling up behind him.

Golden eyes squinted at the monkey boy, "Riiiight, you seemed very distressed for a moment."

Sun took a vacant seat next to the cat girl and stared out the stage curiously, "What do you think is taking so long for them to start?"

She shrugged in response to the question, unsure herself exactly what was going on. They were too far away, but she picked up bits and pieces from the band's conversation. It seemed that one of the band members was running late, _'Tsk, what an irresponsible idiot.'_

Back on stage, Ruby was starting to chew at her fingernails like a machine gun. _'This is bad, this is very very baaaaad!'_

"Ruby! Where in _hell_ is she?!" Weiss had finally lost her cool. She was getting ready to strangle the little redhead with her bare hands. If this performance gets cancelled, the band will not only be humiliated but her father will stop funding the band as well. Too much is at risk, they were going to get their reputations ruined. _'Completely and utterly ruined!'_ Was the dreadful thought that came to Weiss' mind.

The song was over, and Jaune was out of ideas for another track. The crowd was starting to get impatient and were being vocal about it too. "What's the hold up?!"

"Yeah! Been waiting here!"

Weiss was also beginning to sweat under the situation, "Ruby, I'm sorry but this is the end of the line."

"Yang…" Ruby bowed her head in disappointment, heart dropping as she was about to give up as well.

"You guys need to give me some credit." Came a sassy voice from behind them, the two girls turned their heads back practically breaking their necks in the process. There stood the blonde with a big grin on her face, guitar in her hands.

Ruby's silver eyes brightened up overjoyed to see her sister. "Yang!"

Weiss' face began to turn as red as Ruby's hair, pure rage coursing through her body as it shook. "Yang… You LITTLE F "

Before Weiss unleashed all hell on the blonde guitarist, Yang began to strum a familiar tune on her electric guitar, strutting down the stage as she did so with every step screaming confidence. Weiss and Ruby quickly took their places once Yang reached her microphone, Ruby fumbled with her sticks but drum beats quickly followed Yang's lead. As so did Weiss' bass matched up the pace perfectly with her.

 _Come at me_

 _And you'll see_

 _I'm more than meets the eye_

 _You think that_

 _You'll break me_

 _You're gonna find in time_

 _You're standing too close to a flame that's_

 _Burning hotter than the sun in the middle of July_

 _Sending out your army but you still can't win_

 _Listen up silly boy cuz I'm gonna tell you why_

The crowd went wild and rocked out along the song as Yang started singing it, screams and applause continued to grow at the performance. The lights on stage turned into gold as it flashes across the stage following the rhythm of the band, Yang jumped off her feet as she shredded on the guitar.

 _I burn!_

 _Can't hold me down_

 _You got nothing that can stop me_

 _I burn!_

 _Swing all you want_

 _Like a fever I will take you down_

"Wooo! Yeah!" Sun threw up a fist pump in the air, "This is awesome, Blake!" He cheered out for the band, putting fingers in his mouth and began to whistle loudly.

Blake's eyes were glued on the stage now, not expecting the turn of events at all. She was impressed by the band's talent, but most of all, the girl that was on guitar caught her attention. She could tell from this far the color of her eyes were bright red. Was it part of the band gig? Blake had no way of knowing, but she was entranced by her voice as well. The blonde's vocals was strong and raw, it caused a strange feeling within her that she couldn't quiet explain. One thing was for sure, this girl knew how to rock that guitar.

Yang's fingers glided over the frets of her guitar effortlessly, keeping up with her vocals as well without breaking a sweat. Her hair rocked along with her as she continued on with the performance, she strutted around the edge of the stage. The crowd's hands were reaching out to her, barely grabbing at her boots as she walked by them casually, teasing them. Yang had the audience wrapped around her finger, and she knew it. She had complete control and she was drinking it all up, she was giving them what they wanted. And damn was she good at it, she was born for this. It brought a flame in her she could never get outside of a stage, just like the song, it made her burn. And she burned brightly, the crowd felt the energy off of her and that's what drives them insane at each of their performances.

Blake continued to watch from afar as Sun was still rocking out to the band in his own little world, the feline Faunus watched every single move the lead of the band made. She was trying to figure out this feeling in her still, what was so weird about this wild girl?

Yang kept her big smile on her face as she continued on the song, as she scanned the crowds her gaze somehow ended up at the bar in the very back of the dance floor. Her eyes fell on the golden ones that were clearly staring back at her, Yang grinned. _It doesn't have to be this way, let's kiss and make up, and then you'll learn._ She threw a quick wink at the girl that was closely watching her from the bar, which earned her a scowl in return, she almost laughed into the mic in the middle of the song,

 _You can fight your life away_

 _I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn!_

In comes Jaune with his part of the song, quick rap of the verses poured out of him as he held the mic up and blasted out sweet rhymes.

Blake was still scowling at the stage, had the vocalist really winked at _her_? She was now not impressed anymore, clearly it wasn't the bassist that was into herself, but the lead. She scoffed, forgetting quickly the odd sensation she was getting from watching the blonde perform. It was getting late now. She was tired and was ready to go home. She said goodbye to Sun and made sure to tell him to take care of Velvet, the monkey Faunus protested at first but said goodnight regardless.

Jaune was almost done with his chorus, and it was soon Yang's turn to take over and finish off the song. Though all the while Yang was watching the retreating back of the girl she was watching exiting the club, she held back a pout and brought her attention back to her audience.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone J Just thought up this scene just now, and it was late in the night that I couldn't sleep so I decided to post it. Hope you all liked it, please do RR your thoughts and opinion matter a lot and it helps. Also if you have any ideas for a band name I am open to any suggestions!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not the characters or the song.

 **Edit 11/5/15:** I would like to give a shout out to my new Beta, you are awesome and I appreciate you helping me out :D


	2. CH 2 Broadcasting

**Chapter 2 Broadcasting**

She yet again wondered what she was doing here, this was the second time she visited the club. Only this time she came alone, and it was her own idea. No one forced her and no one begged her to come here. She came here willingly, though confused as to why she was back sitting on the same bar stool she was on the previous night. Same drink in hand too, she sat there patiently watching people dance on the floor again just like before.

Out of curiosity she called over to the bartender and asked about last night's band performance, turns out that they weren't performing tonight. They only came here every Friday; Blake couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that there wasn't going to be a show tonight. _'What are you thinking? Did you honestly want to see the obnoxious singer?'_ She almost laughed out loud; she chose to shake her head instead in disbelief. It was only a wink that was thrown at her randomly, she probably did that to all of her fans that were watching her. Leave it to Blake to over think it; it might have been the alcohol that made her think like this. It was completely out of character of her to have curiosity about someone like the wild guitarist. She sighed deeply and took a small sip of her drink, _'Guess tonight is going to be boring.'_

Another customer came by the bar and called for the bartender, "Strawberry sunrise. No ice." She ordered, "Oh! And one of those little umbrellas." She added excitedly, leaning against the bar.

Blake's cat ears twitched at the airy voice, it seemed familiar. She gives the girl next to her a side glance, and with eyes wide she almost chocked on her drink. _'It's her!'_

She soon found herself staring now; she admired the outfit she wore. The blonde girl was wearing a tight yellow wife beater that showed off a little bit of her abdomen, and a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. Completing the outfit, she also wore a pair of black finger-less gloves, and a pair of combat boots. It was such a simple outfit, yet it seems to work for her somehow. The girl just _made_ it look good.

Sensing tension near her, Yang looked to her right and there she found the dark haired girl from last night. A slow smirk formed on her face when their gaze met once again, "Hey there, kitty…"

The feline Faunus recovered from her initial surprise and gave Yang a stern stare, not at all amused by the pet name. She didn't need reminding that she was a Faunus, "Tsk…" She turned away from the blonde and continued to nurse the drink in her hands, not giving her any attention at all. _'Hopefully she'll go away'_ , was Blake's thought.

Yang chuckled at the girl that tried to pretend she was ignoring her, she smoothly slid onto the bar stool next to the Faunus girl and sat there comfortably. "Guess you don't like being called that huh? I'm sure you get that a lot." She continued to talk to her, even though Blake was not sparing a glance at all to her. She kept talking casually, very certain that the Faunus girl was listening to her, "I couldn't help but notice you watching me last night, I gotta admit those bright eyes of yours were glowing in the dark. It was hard to miss." She said with honesty.

Blake's face was steadily growing hot, she wasn't sure how to take that. So she kept silent and continued to sip her drink, still trying very hard to keep her eyes away from the girl.

"Strawberry sunrise!" The bartender hollered and slid the glass on the bar to Yang, the rim was decorated with a little umbrella just as she requested. Yang caught it with her gloved hand and gladly took a generous sip from the drink.

The interaction was going nowhere so far and Yang was starting to feel slightly awkward sitting next to the Faunus that refused to talk back. Yang wasn't normally in this kind of a situation, usually when she speaks to someone they wouldn't be giving her the cold shoulder. _'That would be Weiss' job.'_ She laughed silently to herself at the thought. The Faunus girl was peaking her interest more and more. Most of the time people would generally be all over her the second she looked at them. This felt like a challenge to Yang now and she wasn't going to back down, at this point she was going to be a little direct. Though before she could think of the perfect pick up line the Faunus was gone, as if she was never there to begin with. It took a few seconds for Yang to realize that she was really gone after the imaginary outline of the Faunus' silhouette was gone. _'Whoa! She's a ninja!'_

Blake was already making her way through the crowd; it was hard to walk a straight line through the numerous bodies that were constantly in motion dancing. It was even harder to see the exit with so many waiving arms in the way. Blake almost jumped at the sudden contact on her wrist; she turns around and sees the blonde girl had caught up to her. A firm yet gentle grip kept her from advancing any further towards the exit, Blake glared intensely at her. How dared she lay a hand on her? "Let g-"

"Dance with me." Yang cut her off before Blake demanded to release her.

The Faunus girl had her mouth slightly open in shock; she composed herself and tugged at her wrist. Still struggling to free herself from the other girl's hold, "I don't dance. H-Hey!" She stammered when the girl pulled her abruptly against her form. Immediately a blush spread across Blake's cheek, not use to such close contact with anyone. Especially with a stranger. She kept her golden eyes off to the side, not wanting to make eye contact with the girl. She wouldn't want her embarrassment to be noticed.

Blake began to push the girl away from her, but the attempt was so halfhearted that Yang didn't even notice it. Yang couldn't help herself but to reach up with her free hand, an index finger tucked itself under the Faunus' chin. Coaxing Blake into bringing her eyes back on Yang. "Just follow my lead." She let go of her wrist and wrapped her hands around Blake's hips; pulling the Faunus into herself more, keeping the girl against her firmly. "Just let it flow, nothin' to it!" She encouraged her and smiled innocently.

She didn't know where else to put her hands and ended up placing them on Yang's shoulders, the blush on her face had not disappeared. She really should just push her away and walk out of the club like she intended to, but she started to lose herself into those intense red eyes that were staring back at her. A small gulp passed down her throat, a little nervous about how this is going to turn out. Blake doesn't dance, she never has in her life. She just might make a fool of herself in front this girl that was clearly coming on to her. But she relented and did what she was asked, all she had to do was follow the others lead and go with it. How hard could it be? She thanked the universe that it was a slow song playing right now. Yang swayed slowly along with the music, and Blake mimicked her movements and surprisingly enough she really wasn't half bad. She hadn't stepped on the others toes yet, so that was a start. Blake was trying to fight off the growing smile on her lips, yet she allowed herself to make a half smile. Maybe she shouldn't have been so uptight before, it was obvious that the blonde wasn't out to hurt her. After all it is a night club, people come here to dance and mingle. _'Sun and Velvet would have a field day if they found out about this.'_ The idea of her friends watching her dance with someone caused a light laugh to escape her; this situation she was in was just silly. Like a bad scene off of a teen movie.

Yang was still smiling at her and leaned in closer, her cheek lightly brushing against Blake's. She spoke silently into the Faunus' human ear, "See? You're dancing, and I can tell you're having fun too." She teased.

"Hmph, so you say." Blake replied, not wanting to admit to the other that she was enjoying herself.

The lights dimmed into a soft blue color, the many shades of the color fading in and out into the song. It was a calm feeling to let herself be carried by the music, carried by this other girl. Which by the way, she still had no idea who this girl was. Blake's train of thought was broken when out of nowhere the other girl gently spun her around so that her back was now pressed up against the blonde's chest. Arms still wrapped around Blake's waist, Yang leaned her chin on top of her left shoulder, "It's Yang." She breathed out into Blake's ears, the hot breath causing the Faunus girl to shiver. That might have been a bit too much, but it already happened so there was no point in complaining now.

The music was beginning to slow into it's ending, Blake gently peeled Yang's hands off her and turned around to face the girl again. This time she kept her at arms length, she didn't want to get trapped again. "Nice to meet you, Yang." She smiled at her sincerely, "Thank you, for the dance I mean. But its time for me to go home, getting a bit late for me." She said her goodbyes and began to walk away, not once looking back.

Yang sighed deeply, disappointed that the girl had left her so soon. She stood there between the dancing crowds with her arms crossed, the slow song now replaced with rave music and the crowd started jumping around her as neon green lights took over the dance floor.

From a far, Weiss and Ruby were watching from a high balcony that overlooked the club. They had seen the entire exchange between their band leader and the mysterious Faunus girl, Weiss had asked Ruby if she knew who that was but the redhead did not have the faintest idea. She knew her sister was very _diverse_ when it came to dating, _'Well, if you consider that dating.'_ She wouldn't be surprised if this was another addition to the collection of flings Yang has had.

Weiss squinted at the retreating back of the Faunus girl as she exited the club, "Did it _have_ to be a Faunus?" She questioned, a bit concerned about their band's image now. It was one thing for Yang to be a shameless player; it was another for the guitarist to involve herself with a Faunus. Despite it being just one of many flings, it may damage their rep if someone decided to make it public. Even in this day of age, racism was still a fragile subject even in a city like Vale that _supported_ individuality.

"Weiss, you know how Yang is. She's just having fun, and it's a harmless girl. Even if she is a Faunus, she seemed nice." Ruby said with a carefree tone, she casually pulled the hood of her red hoodie over her head and leaned against the metal railing of the balcony as she watched her sister closely. Yang seemed to be in a daze, she had not moved from the spot where she had been dancing with the other girl. This caught Ruby's attention, she wondered if Yang might not have been able to score this time. Ruby knew exactly how her sister's ego worked, she was sure that Yang felt defeated. It's been a long time since her sister had received resistance from anyone. She didn't see them exchange phone numbers, so it may have ended in its tracks already. "Doesn't look like they'll be seeing each other again anyways." She assured the white haired bassist.

Weiss scoffed as she turned to walk away, Ruby jumped and stumbled following close behind her.

* * *

Day time now and Blake was reading her book in content, a hot cup of fresh coffee on her table at her favorite café. She was enjoying her day already; her mind was focused intently on the book as she flipped to the next page. The café was relatively empty today, for it being a Sunday. There was a hand full of people scattered out in their tables quietly chatting away. If anyone asked Blake which of the two she preferred, she would pick this place over any night club. This was exactly where she felt most comfortable, it was peaceful and it was calming. She stopped mid paragraph on her book when the image of the girl identified as Yang flashed in her mind. Compared to a simple café, clubs were full adrenaline and full of way too many surprises. That would be exactly how she would describe last night. As for the bodacious blonde girl, she would describe her as such: Strong in ego. As well a hell of a good dance partner. Blake snorted lightly to herself at the thought, amused admittedly by the girl named Yang. Earlier this morning while she was doing her laundry she found a piece of paper in the back pocket of her jeans she wore last night, it had a phone number scribbled on it with a heart drawn next to it. It was obviously Yang's cell phone number, she must have slipped the paper in her pocket while they were dancing. Blake didn't know what to do with it, so she crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and threw it in the trash. It was such a shame that last night was going to be the last interaction they would have. Blake vowed that she would not take a single step inside that club, even if Sun and Velvet begged her to go with them.

The bells of the front door rattled loudly as someone entered the café, the door was swung open hard, "Blake!" In came Sun, he walked over to Blake hurriedly. "I knew I'd find you here! I've been looking for you, have you any idea what's happening right now?!" He exclaimed, he seemed dumbfounded and was over excited about something. He looked as if he had been running a marathon by the way he seemed out of breath and his chest heaved. Blake was trying to figure out if it was something good or bad, it was hard to tell for sure when it came to Sun. His idea of good tended to be chaotic instead, and with a big mess Blake would end up cleaning after him, along with Velvet.

The commotion Sun was starting up caused a few café goers to look their way with questioning stares. Blake whispered harshly at the monkey boy, "Keep it down. What is with you all of a sudden?" She put her book down on the table, her hand lying flat on the hard cover. This was the only café that was Faunus friendly near her; she would be pissed if she ended up being kicked out of it for good because of a disturbance her friend had caused. She requested for Sun to calm down, "Relax and tell me what's up."

Sun grew anxious; he had no way of properly explaining to Blake what he had seen without yelling. He looked around the café desperately and found it sitting at the front counter near the cashier. He quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the tv that hung on the wall, he flipped through the channels at an insane speed until it landed on channel 34. Mostly known as 'Vale Scene TV'. This only further confused Blake as to why Sun was freaking out over a gossip channel, he normally liked watching Kung Fu action shows.

She was sure he must have had a point to this, so she watched the talk show host patiently on the tv to see what he had to say. _'Probably some celebrity getting arrested again.'_ She rolled her eyes.

"Good afternoon city of Vale! Welcome back to Vale Scene TV." He greeted the audience with a megawatt smile, very plastic looking man with a greasy pony tail tied behind his head and he wore a purple vest with a silver tie. Flashy, cliché and predictable wardrobe for the face of gossip shows. "Let's get started! I'm sure you've all heard of the newly rising stars in the music industry: Flaming White Rose, am I right?!" The audience applauded excitedly, waiting to hear the latest and juiciest stories about said band.

"Ugh… Sun, why are we watching this?" Blake complained, but Sun shushed her and insisted for her to watch. She let out a silent sigh and gave in.

The host of VST sat down on a black leather chair, legs crossed as he comfortably leaned back. "Today we've got some _amazing_ images from a reliable source of ours. And let me tell you this, it is extremely hot. Something very befitting for the lead of Flaming White Rose." The host continued to rant on about this band leader rumored to have been spotted at a well known local night club Saturday night and had been supposedly seen with a dark and mysterious girl that may potentially be a romantic interest. Yet added that it has not been confirmed, not as of _yet_ anyways.

' _Then why is it a reliable source if it hasn't been confirmed to be true?'_ Blake shook her head, not taking the show seriously. These people have no lives to be sticking their damn noses into other people's business, it disgusted the Faunus beyond no end.

And that's when she saw what Sun was raving about. Her mouth gaped as her golden eyes widened in utter shock, a startled gasp escaped her. Flashing on the tv's screen were slide shows of two girls closely dancing with each other in what _looked_ like a very intimate embrace. Pictures of _her_ dancing with that Yang girl she met last night! She had no idea what this meant; she was stunned to say the least. The talk show host's eyebrows lifted up almost to his hairline as the images flipped, "Well then, it seems that Yang Xiao Long has a _very_ _open_ mind. Very bold indeed, it seems this new love interest is a Faunus ladies and gentlemen." The gossip was juicier than predicted

"See?!" Sun pointed at the tv screen, as if he had caught a criminal red handed. "It's all over social media too!"

Blake became dizzy at the mention of social media.

Sun continued to bombard her with questions, "How long have you known each other? Did you even _know_ who you've been hanging around with?!" He was blown away at the revelation that Blake would associate herself with someone like the lead singer of Flaming White Rose, he had always thought Blake liked keeping her life in private. Always under the radar, even among friends.

Blake hasn't been listening to Sun's inquiries, her mind was blank. She was digging through her letter bag and found her black beanie. She pulled it over the top of her head to cover her cat ears, she let the bangs of her hair hang out on her forehead. She always carried it around with her in case she needed to go into more human empowered areas, it's never failed her before. She blended in extremely well when she wore it.

She stood up, and swung her bag over her shoulder securely. "I have to go." Blake said flatly, picking up her book and blindly dropping money on the table to pay for the coffee. Sun yelled for her to wait, but she ignored him once she was out the door. She briskly walked down the sidewalk, book clutched against her chest as her mind was processing what she had seen on live tv. She wondered how many people had seen this already, " _Social Media…_ " She repeated Sun's word with disdain; she shuddered at the thought of those pictures floating around the internet like a plague. Blake didn't spend much time online, but she knew that once something was in the internet it will never disappear. She needed to get to her apartment, she needed to isolate herself for a few hours and think things over. What the hell could she do about this? She never cared about what people think of her, because she wouldn't bother letting people know her in any way. Very few and rare friends have earned the right. Yet knowing that people are gossiping about her, assuming things about her and making up stories of her. It was just not something she could deal with, not when it's being broadcasted on TV and all around the internet for all to see. Blake hadn't noticed yet that she was already inside the elevator to her apartment complex, she snapped herself out of her own thoughts and breathed out deeply to calm her nerves. _'Its okay, it's going to be… okay.'_ Nobody knew who she was anyways, no one knows her name and no one knows where she lives. So technically she was home free, so long as she keeps it that way there was nothing and absolutely _nothing_ to be worried about. The elevator dinged, signaling the arrival to Blake's floor. The doors parted open for her to get out, she stopped mid step when she spotted a shady man in a trench coat standing there. He seemed to be hiding something under his coat, but Blake could not tell what it was. The man stood there with blinking eyes and stared at Blake for a moment, he did not say anything though.

Blake cautiously stepped out of the elevator, silently praying that the man would not stop her for anything.

But that would have been too easy.

"Excuse me, miss." He called out to her, "By any chance do you know where a uh… Blake Belladona lives?" He probed, "She may be a Faunus, a feline Faunus if that helps your memory." He added smoothly.

Blake smiled wide at the man, and faked her polite tone, "Not really, sir. Apologies, need to be on my way. But have a great day." She said and walked away down the hall as casually as possible. The man seemed to have taken the answer and made his way into the elevator that was waiting.

The Faunus took out her keys and quickly got to her apartment door, closing it shut behind her she locked it and pulled the chain on to its latch. She cursed under her breath as she leaned her back against the door, she stared out into space and came with terms that someone had obviously followed her home that night. They must have asked how many Faunus were living in the complex, which weren't _that_ many. Which meant it wouldn't be difficult for a sleaze ball paparazzi to figure out who she was. Good thing she wore that beanie, it would have been the end there.

Regardless, it won't take them long to find out her apartment number, they already had her name. And one of them was snooping around her floor.

Blake pushed herself off the door and made her way further inside her flat. She moved with purpose towards the small trash bin that was in the compact laundry area and dug through its contents, she found the crumpled up piece of paper she had thrown away this morning. She was not sure if this was going to be a good idea, but what other choice did she really have? Blake was just a regular Faunus, she can't get this under control by asking each paparazzi she runs into to leave her alone nicely. They were going to be relentless, they will stalk her and harass her every waking moment of her life. Her face would be broadcasted on tv constantly. She _had_ to do this, there was no room for questions. Her golden eyes stared down at the piece of paper in her palm, a frustrated groan came out of her throat. "No, I am not going to call her. This will blow over eventually. It has to, it's just gossip and it'll be yesterday's news until something better comes along." She reasoned with herself, her head nodding. But then doubt crept over her mind yet again, how could she be really certain that it will end just like that? She stood there in place staring down at the hear scribbled on the paper.

* * *

She paced around the luxurious living room in their penthouse, Yang had not been home today. Their band leader must be out for a ride on that deathtrap bike she loves so much, but Weiss was going to wait. Until then she decided to stump around impatiently, mumbling to herself about how she was going to shave Yang's head once she saw her.

The drummer of the band was watching her from the couch, worried silver eyes going back and forth every time Weiss made a left or a right turn in her bad tempered pacing.

"Weiss!" Ruby finally yelled for her friend to stop, "Let's first talk things out, we don't know exactly what happened." She pleaded, they hadn't even seen this new girl around before up until last night and Yang came home with them last night. It was _clearly_ a misunderstanding in Ruby's opinion, if Yang had been actually dating someone she would know about it.

Weiss turned around and faced Ruby with angry blue eyes, "Oh, oh I'll tell you _exactly_ what happened." She stuck out her finger pointing directly towards the left, as if she was addressing a third person in the room. "Your sister got caught messing around with another girl, for the hundredth time and this time it has gone _too_ far, Ruby." She stated sternly, not once missing a beat in her words. "Yang is out of control, and we have to do something about it. You can't keep turning a blind eye for your sister; she's going to jeopardize everything that we've worked for!" She threw her hands up in frustration as she exclaimed, "A _Faunus!_ " Still in shock and in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how some people are going to react to that? We'll lose half of our fans over this, it's going to hit us hard."

Ruby frowned at Weiss' logic behind the situation, "What does this girl being a Faunus have anything to do with our fans? Yang's known for her many escapades with 'lovers' this isn't much different." She defended.

Weiss sighed and calmed herself down a bit; she sometimes forgets Ruby is the youngest of their group and tended to be naïve. "Not everyone accepts the existence of Faunus, Ruby." She tried to explain carefully, the redhead was now listening to her intently. "We're still living in a world where race determines who you are, and the Faunus haven't exactly made a great first impression on humanity. They've caused riots, stolen and even kidnapped. All in the name of their race going up society's latter. Do you understand now why this situation is extremely fragile if not taken cared of properly?" She asked coolly, hands on her hips as she waited for Ruby's answer.

"That happened _years_ ago, Weiss." The redhead mentioned, "We weren't even in our preteens when things got violent with the Faunus, this is present day now, today the Faunus have become peaceful and now coexist with us. Also not every Faunus was involved with the terrorist attacks from the White Fang." Was Ruby's rebuttal, though she was still a bit confused as to why this was such a sensitive subject for Weiss, it was Yang's face on tv being broadcasted for a rumor not the ice queen's…

"Sup' guys!" The front door of the penthouse clicked open and in came Yang, her leather biker jacket hanging over her shoulder as she gave a casual wave to her band mates and quickly disappearing into the large kitchen to raid the fridge. While Yang was putting together lunch, she was yelling over from the counter, "Jaune said he couldn't drop by today, said he'll meet up with us at the recording studio later. Which was weird, he seemed nervous." Yang paused as she took a bite out of her freshly made sandwich. "Said something about avoiding an ice storm." She mumbled thoughtfully between bites, thinking to herself in confusion that they were in the middle of summer still.

Weiss stood there, fists shaking at her sides. "Yang Xiao Long!" She stretched out the name between clenched teeth, she walked over to the kitchen and slammed her hand on top of it a finger pointing towards the blonde accusingly from across the counter.

Yang stopped mid bite from her snack as lilac eyes stared at Weiss with confusion, "Um, Ruby?" She asked for her sister cautiously, not moving a muscle else she would set Weiss off. "What's going on?"

Before Ruby interjected, Weiss laughed sarcastically at Yang. "Oh save it, you know very well what you did, Yang. What have you got to say for yourself?" Weiss demanded an explanation.

Yang dropped her snack on her plate and facepalmed, " _Crap…_ " She said under her breath, how had Weiss found out? She looked back at the white haired girl apologetically, a tentative smile on her face. "I broke your snow globe last week, but it was an accident! I was playing with Zwei and he ran into your room and then things just-"

"Y-You what?!" Weiss' eyes went wide and became glossy with incoming tears, her favorite snow globe? "Yang, why didn't yo-Wait... Wait a second, hold it right there!" She stopped herself in the middle of her sentence, her angered expression back in place. "That's not what I'm talking about, Yang!" She really shouldn't be surprised by the level of silly Yang can have, she is Ruby's sister after all. It has to run in the family.

"Okay, I am totally lost right now." Yang sent a questioning glance at her sister.

Ruby finally joined in and grabbed Weiss' hand and gently pulled her away from the kitchen counter. Thanking it for being in between the two girls, otherwise Weiss would have already slapped Yang silly by now. "What Weiss is trying to ask you, _nicely_ , is that we're concerned about you." Ruby gave the protesting Weiss a broad smile, hands still linked, Weiss' words died in her mouth not exactly sure why Ruby holding her hand caused her brain to shut down so suddenly.

"Concerned about what? I only went out to buy a new snow globe for Weiss." Yang explained simply as she pulled out the item from her backpack and placed it down on the table. "See? I felt bad about it, so I found the same exact one downtown. Really wasn't easy to get though." Yang chuckled as she remembered she was fighting with an older woman over the object, it was rare and the last one in that store she was in.

Weiss' icy stare melted away yet again, a restricted smile taking over her face at the polite gesture Yang had done for her, "Thank you, Yang." She really was grateful enough to forget about the original snow globe Yang broke. But it would not make her forget about what's currently happening in their careers. "Yang, about what I was really upset over though, it's spreading all around the media for crying out loud." She sighed exasperatedly.

A low beeping interrupted the conversation, Yang reached down her pocket for her phone. "Oh, sorry Weiss, hold that thought."

Weiss let out an irritated growl, "Yang, this is important!" This girl was really working her patience this week.

Yang answered the phone call, her cheery tone never failing. "Helloooo?"

There was a brief pause on the line before a monotone voice finally answered Yang back, "We need to talk."

Yang instantly grinned at the familiar voice on the line, "Oh, we most certainly do." She said flirtatiously.

Weiss gaped at Yang, " _Who_ are you talking to?!" Already guessing who it might be, things are just not looking good for Yang with every second she was on her cellphone.

Yang swatted Weiss away when she came up to her yelling series of questions about the girl that was calling her on the phone, "Weiss, what the hell? Hey, uh… Kitty, hold that thought." She heard the Faunus sigh and a muffled protest of the pet name not being welcomed.

"Yang, I _swear_ if that's the Faunus from the pictures I'm going to kill you." Weiss seethed, her patience long gone.

Yang covered her phone to prevent the caller from hearing their conversation, lilac eyes now serious she stared at Weiss, "Wait, what? What pictures?"

As if right on queue Ruby had brought her tablet that had a webpage opened already. It was the main website of some gossip channel Yang was somewhat familiar with. She practically shoved her face against the screen when she saw herself and the cute Faunus girl holding each other in the images. Yang began to read out loud the entry of the image, eyes growing wider with each word she read. "Flaming White Rose's vocalist Yang Xiao Long has found a new _romantic interest?!_ " She could see how misleading the pictures were, could this be why the Faunus had called her?

And why Weiss has been at her neck the entire time she's been here, Yang gulped and smiled sheepishly up at the ice queen. Who was now glaring at her full force with her arms crossed and foot tapping aggressively, "Hehe… I can explain."

* * *

Blake was still waiting on the line for Yang, she would pick up shuffling and muffled talking ever so often on the line. She was wondering what the blonde girl was doing, she really needed to talk to her and confront her about those pictures on tv. Blake needed her privacy back, she's never been meant to be on display like this.

She walked over to her window that over looked the streets below her, her eyes scanned around the area curiously and noticed a small group of people with camera were waiting outside. "Fuck… This is not good." Blake cursed, she really needed Yang back on the phone.

* * *

"Explain what? You're _clearly_ involved with her. Don't lie to us, Yang." Weiss argued with their band leader, she wasn't stupid enough to fall for it. Why else would the Faunus have Yang's phone number?

"I don't even know her name." Yang attempted to defend herself, she barely knew the girl. Of course they weren't in any kind of relationship. Let alone a _romantic_ one.

Yang only dug a deeper hole for her the moment she stated that she didn't even know who she had given her phone number to. "Wow, you've really skipped a few steps this time huh?"

Ruby blushed at Weiss' comment, she knew what she was thinking and decided to intervene, "Um, what I think Yang is trying to say is that she really doesn't know her in any way." She clarified for her sister, who nodded in agreement.

"Look, we'll talk and fight over this another time, Weiss." Yang brought her phone back up to her ear to speak with Faunus, she was pretty sure the girl must be disgruntled about the whole ordeal. "Hey, Kitty?"

"You really need to clear this up, Yang. Or whoever you are, if that's even you're real name." Blake was losing her cool, she was freaking out the longer she stared out her window. "These _people_ are gathering outside of my apartment building waiting for me to come out, I'm trapped in my own home!"

Yang felt a pang of guilt hit her as she listened to the girl on the phone, "Of course, we'll get all of this straightened out, but first I need to know where you are. I'll come get you and get you away from them." She stated, there was no room for protests. She knew how vicious reporters and paparazzi are, the Faunus couldn't just stay there with those vultures floating around to pick at her. Yang wasn't going to allow it.

Blake was taken aback by the protective tone Yang took in, still she was unsure that this was a good idea but given the circumstances right now she didn't really have a choice. "Fine… I'll text you my address." With that she hung up.

Yang took a deep breath and put her phone away in her back pocket. She made her way to the door, grabbing her jacket on the way. Before she even made a step through the door's threshold Weiss stopped her, a pale hand grabbing at her shoulder, "If you go to her its only going to make things worse, Yang. You're just going to keep feeding the media by seeing her. Make them believe even more that you got something going on with that Faunus girl." She reasoned, she shook her head at the blonde in disagreement, "You have an image, _you_ are this band's image. Are you really going to put some _bystander_ first?"

Yang jerked her shoulder away from Weiss' grip, "Yes, I am. This wasn't her fault, I was the one that came on to her. I was the one that followed her and convinced her to dance with me even though she said no. I destroyed her privacy, Weiss. And I'm gonna get it back to her." Without another word Yang stormed out of the penthouse, leaving a fuming ice queen behind.

Ruby sighed, "Hot headed as ever." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello again everyone, thanks for the views and comments! :D Story is going off a bit slow so I decided to make a slightly longer chapter this time around, hope it isn't dragging too much in this one, any thoughts would be appreciate so leave a review for me and I will send you cookies :) And edited version of this chapter will be out momentarily, my awesome Beta will be working on it. Again appreciate all of you.

P. S. And by cookies I mean cyber cookies hehe


	3. CH 3 Escape

**Chapter 3 Escape**

It's been a little over an hour now; the wait was the worst part of the job. But he was use to the waiting game, many times has he done this during this line of work. He sat inside his white van comfortably, a cigar lit. He kept his eye on the building he was parked outside of; he knew that the Faunus girl might have realized she was surrounded by hordes of hungry journalists and reporters just waiting to jump at her for a the latest scoop.

There was no way that girl was dumb enough to take a step outside now. There was no point in standing there waiting in a crowded sidewalk to wait for her to slip up, not when he can simply just kick back and relax inside the comfort of his van. He liked his personal space to himself. Which was ironic, since it was his job to invade other people's space and have it be announced on every magazine cover, TV show and every trend website out there. That's what he did best, his work has been very well known. Most of the main themes get published on Remnant Magazines had his name on it: Roman Torchwick. _'Photographer extraordinaire.'_

He grinned as he took a drag from his cigar, letting the inside of the van get engulfed by the misty smoke.

* * *

Blake drew the curtains of her window closed, not wanting to risk another snapshot of her being taken. She took off her beanie, letting her cat ears free. She had nothing to hide while she was in her apartment. She'd been waiting for some time now, still no sign of Yang. She wondered how the band lead is going to get past all of those reporters down there, and even if Yang made it inside. How would they even find a way out without getting cornered by all of those cameras? This was supposed to have been a relaxing Sunday afternoon, and here she was being stalked and harassed by the media. She was placing her faith on the blonde rock star; she was the only one that can end this. All Blake could do was sit down on her couch Indian style and wait.

She thought over the situation again, still trying to figure out how she had gotten herself into this mess. All they did was dance, nothing more and nothing less. Sure, the close proximity they were in may have been easily misinterpreted by anyone. But to just take pictures and broadcast it all over the place for all to see and state that this is what's happened was something Blake could not comprehend. People believe what they want to she guessed.

They were all over the subject about Yang and that band. Was this band they were talking about that big of a deal? _"I've honestly never heard of them before."_ She thought, curiosity getting the better of the kitten. She reached out for the black laptop that lay next to her on the couch and flipped it open. She searched the internet for the band name: Flaming White Rose. She was surprised by the number of search results that popped up on screen. She clicked on the first result that popped up; it appeared to have been a short bio of the band.

The band was originally founded by two sisters, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. The sisters originated from a very small island named Patch all the way off the coast side of Vale. It was just a simple hobby when the sisters started off playing music around their early pre-teen years, Yang would play guitar along with practiced vocals and Ruby would be on drums.

Blake scrolled further down the webpage as she read the bio and found herself staring at a picture of the siblings during their younger days. They both looked around 15-17 years old, Yang had her arm wrapped around Ruby's shoulders, both sisters grinning wildly in the image. They looked extremely close, as sisters should be. The picture made Blake smile; it was making her wish she had a sibling of her own. She briefly wondered why they had different last names; now that she looked at the pictures closely they didn't really look much alike. She continued to read down the bio, interested even more now of the bands background story.

The sisters moved to Vale, getting a taste of city life there. As well finish off the rest of their high school years at Beacon High, where they soon met their third addition to the group Jaune Arc. He proved to be an excellent sound engineer and DJ for the band, giving them numerous forms of music the three of them could create. Around the same time, the fourth and final addition to the band joined in. And it was a surprising addition to say the least. Originally born and raised in the military state of Atlas, Weiss Schnee became the bassist of the band, daughter of a wealthy multi-millionaire family that owned several music record companies and among several other types of businesses. It was as if fate decided that the four of them would meet and become the infamous band known today as Flaming White Rose.

There was another picture below the paragraph on screen with all four band members in it together standing side by side in front of a brick wall. It seemed to have been an album cover. In the picture the sisters looked a little bit older now around their early twenties. Ruby was giving a peace out sign in the picture, a big smile on her face while Yang had her hand out in a thumbs-up motion wearing a pair of aviators, an open mouth smile on her face. Weiss was looking at the camera indifferently, arms crossed over her chest without a care in the world. As for Jaune he stood there with his hands in his pockets, a shy smile on his face while wearing a baseball cap backwards.

The band's rise to fame started off small, making amateur music videos and posting them online. Then they began playing in public parks and subways. Eventually they were all over the internet, and began to gain a large number of fans spreading the word of their existence. This gave them more opportunities to play, in charity events and modest bars, which soon lead into well known local clubs and opening for other famous bands in larger venues. Introducing their very first album during these joined tours, _Red Like Roses_. Touring across Remnant, the name Flaming White Rose was in everyone's mouth. This growth occurred within the span of two years, and it only keeps on growing soon after releasing their hit single, " _Caffeine_." Which sky rocketed up the charts as #1 in the top five singles.

" _Wow, that's crazy._ " Blake thought, eyes wide in amazement as she continued to read on.

Despite the band raising high up to stardom, there was a moment of darkness for the sisters. Within the year of their first album being released, the mothers of Yang and Ruby had passed away in a freak accident. The two sisters mourned their mothers' deaths and even had dedicated a song in their memory, since then the sisters along with the band have gone into a hiatus for several months.

No one knew what happened or where they have been, but reporters have caught up to the band lead at some point in a bar drinking herself into a stupor and described her state as 'shattered' and 'broken.' Even some of the songs they have released as of recently seemed dark and sorrowful. One journalist commented that "Yang seemed like a mindless doll without life, it was clear as day that she was deeply affected by the tragedy." As to what extent it was not known. Yang had grown infamous for starting fights in bars she'd drink herself to death at, and at one point had assaulted one paparazzi that had gotten to close to her. On several occasions Yang should have been arrested, but of course the Schnee Company had all the power and money in the world to prevent that.

The once innocent and sunshine filled singer became what a true rock star ends up being in the end, broken and dark.

And it only got worse when an unexpected break up accord between Yang Xiao Long and world class super model C-

Blake paused in her reading for a moment, not really sure if she should continue this. It somehow didn't feel right to her. It was like an invasion of Yang's privacy. Blake stared at her screen for another brief moment; she closed her laptop and laid down on the couch, a hand covering her eyes. She took in the new information she had gain on Yang Xiao Long, lead singer of a still growing in fame band. She wondered if Yang was serious about getting to her, it's been a while since their phone call ended. She really hoped the blonde girl didn't get caught by the paparazzi cavalry that were still outside waiting.

* * *

Yang zoomed past traffic like a bat out of hell, not paying mind to the numerous angry honking horns she left behind. She was getting close to the address Blake had sent her, though given by the stressed out tone the Faunus had they must have been many of those pesky reporters gathered up in front of the building. Logically speaking the front entrance would be a bad idea. They'll spot her in mere seconds and prevent her from getting inside. Yang did the smart thing first and drove her bike into an alley way that was only two blocks away from her destination. She kicked the stand of her bike out and hoped off as she removed her helmet. She decided to walk the rest of the way, by doing this she would be able to survey the area and come up with a plan.

As she neared the last block, she kept her back against a wall and poked her head around the corner to survey the situation. "Oh _crap_ …" She whispered to herself in slight frustration, there was so many of them blocking the front entrance. Yang looked around the area and noticed that there was another building beside the apartment complex; she suspected that there must be another entrance leading to the inside of the apartment complex just between the two buildings. At least that's what she was hoping for anyways.

There was no harm in checking it out, with that mind set Yang slipped on her aviator glasses over her eyes. Hopefully no one had seen her and recognized her; she casually walked around the paparazzi hazard stealthily. This was child's play for Yang; she had many times avoided them before. She was well practiced on it thanks to the many pursuits she'd encounter from reporters, paparazzi and stalkers alike.

She made it to the building and without a second thought she went inside, it looked like it was a small antique shop. An empty one, there was a sleeping cashier at the register. It didn't look like they got much business. Yang walked behind the counter, careful as to not wake up the sleeping cashier, she made her way all the way to the other side of the building and an open window waited for her there. She swiftly jumped through it and found herself between the antique store and the walls of the apartment building.

She gazed up it and found that there was a fire escape at the side of the building, not exactly what she had in mind but she'll take it. "Close enough." Yang said in victory as she walked over to the latter that hung over head, she reached for it and jumped effortlessly. She managed to pull the latter down and began to climb up, making her way up the stairs completely unnoticed by the reporters.

* * *

 _Tic tic tic_

"Huh?" Blake sat up on her couch, her cat ears twitched as they picked up something. There was no mistaking that she had heard something, it seemed to have been coming from her bedroom. She breathed in deeply and held her breath, what if it was one of those people from outside that have somehow managed to get into her apartment?

Blake stood up and cautiously took a few steps towards the closed door of her bedroom. She grabbed a metal baseball bat that was next to the door. Feeling safer holding the object in her hands now, she opened the door slowly and scanned around her room. There didn't seem to have been any signs of a disturbance in the room, but she still held her guard up.

 _Tic tic_

Her shoulders jerked in surprise when she heard it again, her pulse began to quicken when her eyes landed on the window that was currently covered by her curtains. She neared the window and reached for the silk curtains, hesitating for a moment before pulling them open in one swift motion.

Expecting an obnoxious reporter flashing their cameras in her face, she was instead more surprised to have found Yang waiting outside her window standing out on the fire escape. Yang was giving her the biggest grin ever from behind the window, a small wave of her hand in greeting.

Blake shook her shock aside and dropped the bat; she then opened the window up for Yang to let her inside.

The blonde jumped over the metal railing of the fire escape and through the window, but not without stumbling over it. "Shit!" She cursed as she lost her footing and almost fell. Arms outstretched she held on to the first thing that was closest to her to prevent herself from falling flat on her face.

Blake blinked several times in confusion when Yang had wrapped her arms around her neck, not sure what had just happened. The state they were in was much like the night they danced, though reversed with Yang having her arms wrapped around Blake's neck this time. Blake stood there frozen, not moving an inch. She feared that if she did her face would turn red; she will not blush again in the course of two days straight. She vowed to never blush again period.

"Whoa… That was a close one…." Yang said with a breath of relief.

The Faunus stayed silent, not trusting her voice in the current position the two girls were in. _'This girl really likes close contact.'_ And Blake did not know how she felt about that.

Still not removing herself from the Faunus, Yang decided to have a little bit of fun. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Blake, "We really need to stop meeting like this, kitty."

Blake felt a vein pop on her forehead as she glared at the blonde, "And you really need to stop calling me that." She scolded, keeping her tone neutral. Not falling for the flirtatious girl's joke.

Noticing the tension building up, Yang stood up straight and removed her arms from around the Faunus. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she took off her aviator glasses and looked around the room she was in. "This sort of brings back memories." She giggled to herself, "It's been awhile since I last did something like this." She mused as she momentarily reminisced.

Blake arched an eyebrow at Yang, "You've broken into someone's home before?" She questioned curiously.

"Nah, I was sneaking into a girl's room. Also… I didn't break in. _You_ opened the window for me." Yang specified, a cocky smirk forming on her lips.

The Faunus girl bit back a smile of her own and shook her head. She stared at Yang for a moment and noticed something was off. "You're… Eyes." She tilted her head to side as she took a better look at the blonde, "They're different." They were a light lilac in color, they had a softness held behind them that Blake could not explain. Nothing compared to the intense crimson eyes she first seen of the girl. Blake decided in her mind that lilac suited her better.

"I wear red eye contacts. It's part of the band's theme." She said as she pointed two fingers at her eyes.

Blake felt confused the more she watched Yang act and the more she listened to the way she spoke. She even analyzed Yang's body language, which oozes confidence and power. Nothing in the bio matched up to the Yang she's seeing right now, there's nothing broken about her. Nothing dark or sad about her. It was all very much the opposite, _'Unless it's all a front she keeps up to fool people…'_

The room went silent, Yang was here now and Blake was unsure as to how to act around the girl now knowing who she really was. How does one act around a celebrity? Thinking back to their previous interaction, she thought to herself that it didn't matter how she behaved around Yang. She's just a girl like anyone else, only difference between her and Blake was that Yang enjoyed soaking up the spotlight and Blake enjoyed being behind the scenes.

"What are we going to do?" Blake finally asked in wonder, "You coming here might not have been the best idea. If they see us together it's only going to give them more gossip material." She knew she was right; being seen together would only look even more suspicious.

Things were looking bleak for the girls, but Yang had a plan. Somewhat. She pulled out her phone and dialed a phone number she knew by heart, she waited for the line to pick up after several rings. "Yo, it's me." She turned away from the Faunus as she continued to speak on the phone, "You still in the area?" She paused. "Perfect! Listen, I need you to do that thing for me again… Yes, I know last time was embarrassing." She laughed sheepishly, the person on the phone didn't sound like they were willing to do whatever 'thing' Yang asked them about. Yang sighed. She brought her hand up to rub at her temples as she continued on the phone. "Look, I'll promise to get you a date with Weiss if you do this for me, I swear it'll be the last time too! Think about it, if you get me out of this jam smoothly Weiss will be _so_ grateful that she'll _have_ to go on a date with you! Come on man…" She baited and waited for a response.

Blake sat on the side of her bed and waited patiently for the phone call to end, wondering what exactly was it that Yang was up to. Whatever it was, she was hoping it will get her out of this nightmare.

"Awesome, I owe ya one big time! I'll text ya the address." Yang thanked the person several more times on the phone and hung up; she immediately typed out a message on her phone and sent it. She turned back to face the Faunus again, a determined expression on her face now. "We're getting out that front door without a single one of them even seeing us." She stated confidently, catching the other girl by surprise.

"How?" Blake asked, disbelieving Yang's statement.

* * *

 **A few short moments later, outside…**

As if by some kind of chemical reaction, camera flashes erupted around the block. People were yelling and they scrambled around desperately to get a better view for a picture. Half of them were in shock at what was happening in front of them, the other half were amazed that it's happening yet _again._ Only a hand few of people had seen this kind of action before, and it appears that it happened every time they had Yang Xiao Long cornered, but of course they didn't give it too much thought and connect the dots together. They just wanted a picture so they can get paid, and this picture was going to pay extremely well for them.

Walking down the streets was a half naked guy with short blue hair. He was literally only wearing a pair of white boxers, arms crossed over his chest as if uncomfortable by the lack of clothes but his stance was confident at the same time. Not at all fazed that he was out in public like this, he actually made it look cool even. He smiled brightly at the cameras, showing his white perfect teeth. Causing the cameras even more to flash, "Yang, I better get that date…" He whispered to himself through his toothy smile.

The two girls were staring out through the glass doors of the front lobby, witnessing the event. Blake did not believe that the plan was working; who knew they'd fall for some random guy in a pair of boxers would distract them so easily?

"I sometimes think he should switch his career and become an underwear model." Yang commented, amused at the sight. Within mere seconds a herd of fangirls flooded the streets from across the apartment building; now both press and crazed girls were after the poor half naked man.

Blake gaped slightly, a bit horrified at what was happening before their eyes. "I think we just started a riot."

"It'll be fine." Yang said in a carefree manner as she waved her hand dismissively. She knew that her friend could handle it; he lives for these kinds of things anyways.

"This might be a dumb question, but who is he exactly?" Blake asked, he must be someone important if the reporters were all over him like this.

"He's a meat head athlete." Yang explained, "Famous soccer player actually, if you wanna be specific. He won the championship cup last year in Vacuo for the 4th time for team Trident."

Blake thought for a moment, and came to realization at the mention of team Trident. "Oh! He's Neptune Vasilias, correct?"

Yang confirmed hesitantly, she hoped in her mind that Blake wasn't one of his fangirls. "Uh, yeah... That's totally him." Yang gave Blake a look with an arched eyebrow. Surprised that the Faunus girl knew who Neptune was, "You don't seem the type to follow sports…"

"I don't, someone I know loves soccer. And he's a huge fan of Neptune." She specified, she knew that much about Neptune because Sun was the person that was obsessed over the sport. Every time they hung out with friends he always had something to say about one of Neptune's games.

Yang made a muted 'o' with her mouth, relieved that the Faunus girl wasn't _that_ type of person. Yang pictured the dark haired girl screaming and swooning over her, yelling for her and asking for an autograph. The image so did not fit her at all; within the few times she's interacted with the other girl she could tell that the Faunus wasn't easily impressed.

With the distraction now in full affect, the two of them stepped outside of the building. They walked side by side, Yang with her aviator glasses on and Blake with her beanie back on her head, still hiding her cat ears. They began to walk down the block at a steady pace; if they walked too fast they might have drawn some unwanted attention again. Off in the distance the two girls could hear Neptune yell, "Hey! Ladies! Please, calm down! Knock it off, that's my underwear!"

Blake kept walking along with Yang, feeling a bit concerned now about the soccer star, "Umm… Hey, shouldn't we-"

"Nope!" Yang cut her off; they were down two blocks by now anyways. They didn't have time to save Neptune.

They were now entering an alley way, Yang's bike was coming into view. Blake wasn't surprised that Yang's form of transportation was as wild as she was.

They were now at a safe distance and far away from any flashing cameras, so Yang took the moment to make conversation with the Faunus girl as the two of them neared her bike. "Sooo…" She started as casually as possible, "That _someone_ you mentioned earlier, the one who likes soccer, is he your friend or…?" Yang trailed off, waiting for the girl to finish her sentence.

Blake stared at Yang blankly, "He's none of your business." She said flatly, not appreciating Yang prying.

Yang sighed; she was now standing next to her bike and popped open the compartment that was disguised as the bike's seat. She pulled out a black spare helmet from it. "Right, I get that… I was just trying to get to know you better, I mean; I don't even know your name, and I'm saving you right now." Also she really wanted to know if the Faunus was single, out of curiosity though. She held out the helmet for the girl, waiting for her to take it.

Blake stared at the offered helmet, and then back at Yang. Thinking over her words, she knew that her attitude towards Yang was inappropriate, especially when she's going through so much trouble to help her out when she didn't have to. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't have cared at all about what happened to her.

She paused for a moment before she took a step forward and grabbed the helmet that Yang held out for her, "It's Blake…" She breathed out. "My name is Blake Belladonna." She introduced herself, giving Yang a small smile.

Yang tried to stop herself from smiling so big, but she couldn't help it. "Blake, that's a nice name." She complimented, "Bella as in Beauty, Donna as in woman. Guess one would say you're a beautiful woman." Her charm came out before she could stop herself.

Blake's face broke her vow on never blushing again; she felt her cheeks redden the longer Yang stared at her with that smile on her face. She looked away from the blonde and stared down at the helmet in her hands instead, "That was unnecessary." She said under her breath, denying the compliment from Yang.

 _Flash_

A burst of light appeared for a millisecond before they could even realize what had just happened, both girls turned around at once to see where the flash came from. A man with a white jacket and Ballard hat that covered his ginger hair stood before them, a camera in his hands. He had just taken a picture of them, he hummed as he stared down at his camera. "Hmm, not a bad shot at all." He complimented his work, and tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "But it seems to be missing something, would you two mind kissing each other for me?" He asked politely, a perverted smile on his face.

Yang felt her hands form into fists, teeth clenching as she spoke his name out disdainfully. " _Torch-dick_ …"

The camera man rolled his eyes and glared hatefully back at Yang, "It's _Torchwick_." He corrected her, "You would think that out of the many times we've ran into each other you would get that by now."

"Oh, I know that. I just don't care to say it properly." Yang admitted, she began to crack her knuckles and began to walk towards Roman. Murderous intent taking over, she was going to make sure she shoved that camera up his ass once she got a hold of him.

Blake stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Yang, wait! Is it really worth it? Let's just go, please?" She pleaded, not at all comfortable with how the situation was going now. And not liking this Torchwick guy either, she didn't like the way he was looking at them.

Yang hesitated, but did what was asked. She quickly strapped on her helmet on as so did Blake, flipping the visor over her eyes. They got on the bike and Blake immediately wrapped her arms around the other's waist as she felt the motor rev up.

Yang burned the back tire's rubber as she did a sharp half turn in place and dashed out of the alley way, leaving a cloud of smoke behind them that left Roman choking.

The camera man covered his mouth with his arm and coughed uncontrollably, as he waved his free hand through the smoke. Trying to clear it up, but by the time it cleared the girls were gone. He scoffed and stared down at his camera in his hands once more, a devious smile on his face. "You can escape ladies, but I still got a picture that no one else has."

He was sure that he'd get a pretty penny for this, _'I'd say job well done.'_ He thought to himself in victory.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello all, sorry for late update. I've been a bit busy. But I hope you guys like this so far. Appreciate any feedback on this chapter! Also I'd like to thank my Beta again for editing these chapters for me, appreciate all of your hard work. You're awesome :D


End file.
